Unnamed Humans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Humans from the 24th century. Antwerp Conference attendees Arbitrator This arbitrator was a Federation official who presided over a legal dispute between holonovel publisher Ardon Broht and The Doctor in 2378 after Broht published The Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free despite having agreed to hold off until The Doctor completed a revision. Broht argued that, as a hologram, The Doctor had no legal right to contest his actions. Though the arbitrator was unwilling to make any sort of legal ruling as to the rights of holograms, he did rule that Broht had breached the contract and ordered him to withdraw the holonovel from circulation. ( ) Aster's aunt and uncle Jeremy Aster's aunt and uncle were his only living relatives after the death of his mother, Marla Aster. ( ) }} Avery III prisoners Ayala's sons Lieutenant Ayala was separated from his sons as a result of 's exile to the Delta Quadrant, and missed them terribly. In 2372, Kathryn Janeway tried to convince Neelix of his usefulness on Voyager, saying she didn't know how Ayala would handle being separated from the boys without the Talaxian's help. Neelix then expressed his wish that he could do more for the lieutenant. ( ) }} Bajor's admission delegates These two civilian delegates joined, among others, five Starfleet admirals, in attending the abortive ceremony meant to admit their homeworld into the Federation in 2373. One sat at a table in Deep Space 9's wardroom, with a pen and paper document, awaiting his signature, while the other stood off to the side. Moments after the ceremony began, several of them showed concern when Benjamin Sisko entered the wardroom and collapsed after warning Bajor not to continue the admissions process. ( ) File:Bajor's admission civilian 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajor's admission civilian 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Baby in Data's memory This infant was one of the events and persons Lieutenant Commander Data witnessed during his psychotronic stability examination in 2365. ( ) Beach goers Beach goers where Deanna Troi was relaxing in the sun on Earth. ( ) Bergan's mother This woman was the mother of Lieutenant Gregory Bergan. She was supposed to meet her son at Wolf 359, but was hindered by the Borg attack. Her ship was so badly damaged that everyone had to leave in escape pods. At one point, she hadn't heard from him in three days. In 2375, Seven of Nine manifested her personality--indicating that the woman had been assimilated by the Borg--and relayed this information to Kathryn Janeway, asking her if she could check with Starfleet Headquarters for news on her son. Janeway agreed in order to not antagonize Seven further. The grateful woman thanked Janeway, asking her to tell Bergan that his mother was alright. She was about to make another request for him to do something, but was interrupted by Seven's real personality re-asserting itself. ( ) }} Bilby's children These children belonged to Liam Bilby and his wife Morica Bilby. They lived in New Sydney with their mother. ( ) Bobruisk transporter operator This female individual operated the transporter at the Earth Station Bobruisk in 2367 and contacted Chief Miles O'Brien that year, informing him that Helena and Sergey Rozhenko were ready to be beamed aboard the . ( ) Brianon's father The father of Kareen Brianon died when she was very young. After his death, she went to live with Doctor Ira Graves. ( ) }} Carey's family Wife This woman was the wife of Joseph Carey, with whom he had two sons. ( ) In 2378, he told Tom Paris that while pregnant (like B'Elanna Torres was at the time) she didn't wish to be coddled either. ( ) |Two Voyager short stories, "The Ones Left Behind" and "Widow's Walk", give her the name "Anne Carey", while "Letting Go" names her "Abhaya Parekh". The Starship Creator video game calls her "Dina Carey".}} Two sons These children were Joseph Carey's sons. In 2371, he expressed his wish that they not grow up without a father. ( ) |A Voyager short story, "The Ones Left Behind" gives their names as "JJ" and "Patrick", while "Letting Go" names them "Devraj" and Michael". The Starship Creator video game calls them "John" and "Josh".}} Castillo's family After arriving in 2366 from 2344, Richard Castillo dreaded the thought of never seeing his family again. Natasha Yar then raised the possibility that they might still be alive. Castillo acknowledged that they might be, but wondered if he'd even recognize them after twenty two years. ( ) }} Mother According to Castillo, his mother called him "Richard". ( ) }} Cestus III inhabitants Chakotay's family Cousin In 2374, when Voyager used the Hirogen communications network to contact the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay wrote a letter to his cousin in Ohio. ( ) }} Grandfather(s) Chakotay's grandfather was an elderly man who refused to take his medicine and Chakotay looked after him when he was young. Chakotay called him an "old crazy man" and learned from The Doctor that he suffered from hallucinations caused by an inherited defective gene. An illusion of his grandfather appeared to Chakotay while experiencing a "vision quest" in 2375. ( ) Chakotay also spoke of a grandfather who "used to think he could transform himself into a wolf so that he could venture out to explore the spirit realm." Chakotay used it to describe the symbolism of what was contained in the events his grandfather thought was real, which Chakotay explained that "it didn't mean he grew hair all over his body and walked around on all fours." ( ) Mother Chakotay's mother was the wife of Kolopak. When Chakotay was born, his father considered him a "contrary" from the beginning because he had come out of his mother "upside down". ( ) While rubbing Kathryn Janeway's sore neck in 2372, he recalled doing so for his mother, as she frequently suffered from neck pain. He was the only person she believed would not aggravate her discomfort further. ( ) When Chakotay went on a vision quest to confer with his father, where he explained that he had just learned that he had a son that was born without his consent, Kolopak didn't quite understand how such a thing could happen, stating, "Well, it's been a long time, so forgive me, but it seems that I had to play a part before your mother could conceive." ( ) She taught him the science behind vision quests, something which disappointed him, as by doing so, she had dispelled the mysterious nature of the ritual. ( ) After Chakotay was subjected to a combination of mind control techniques by the Vori in 2374, according to The Doctor, "from the condition of your hypothalamus, I'd say they had you so mixed up they could have convinced you your own mother was a turnip." ( ) |The novel gives her the name Tananka.}} Sister In 2378, when Voyager achieved two-way communication with the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay intended to call his sister with his share of uninterrupted comm time. ( ) |She is presumably the daughter of Kolopak.|In the ''Voyager'' relaunch novels, Chakotay's sister is named , and is the spiritual leader of his tribe.}} Chez Sandrine visitors Collins' father Dorian Collins' father was an inhabitant of Luna. Once a month, he and his daughter would hike to the Sea of Clouds and watch Sol rise over the moon. ( ) }} Contact juggler This contact juggler visited Deep Space 9 in 2371 to entertain the people during the Bajoran Gratitude Festival, held on the station for the third time. He was seen juggling with two golden balls and doing a body roll across his chest with a full weight bowling ball in another scene. ( ) Cusak's sisters These women were both teachers and the sisters of Lisa Cusak. When speaking to Julian Bashir in 2371 (her) and 2374 (him), she mentioned this and said she didn't know how they could stand it, as she herself didn't care for children. Once, one of her sisters served on the same starbase as her, a situation Cusak described as a nightmare. She related this to Benjamin Sisko, assuring him that most people couldn't mix their personal and professional lives. ( ) }} Darwin's sisters These sisters of Frank Darwin survived him after his murder in 2372. When Kathryn Janeway suggested that his killer, Lon Suder, be confined to quarters with maximum security confinement, not executed as Tuvok wished, she felt it was the best they could do. Tuvok believed Darwin's sisters would disagree. ( ) }} Davila's family The family of Carmen Davila was to be notified of her death by Starfleet in 2368, at which time her personal effects would also be returned. Jean-Luc Picard asked William T. Riker if he wished to write a letter to them as well, which Riker did. ( ) }} Delon's father This Human male was the father of Palis Delon, and the administrator of a medical complex located in Paris. He once offered Julian Bashir a position there, but Bashir declined rather than leave Starfleet. ( ) }} D'Sora's family The family of Jenna D'Sora consisted of Jenna, her father, mother, and younger brother. After her father's death, the surviving family spent little time together as a family. Jenna recalled in particular the cookouts they'd have in the summer, just the three of them. Despite her mother's ineptness with the replicator, the children didn't seem to mind the taste of the food. When D'Sora related this story to Data in 2367, he suggested it may have been due to the fact that children often did not have as discerning a palate until after their adolescence. She corrected him, saying it was being together that was important, not the way the food tasted, and expressed her longing to return to those days with him. ( ) |According to her personnel file on the video game Star Trek: Starship Creator, the father, mother and brother are named Patrick, Gwen, and Luke D'Sora, respectively.}} Federation Archaeology Council members These seven Humans were members of the Federation Archaeology Council in 2367. They attended a symposium aboard the Enterprise-D, Captain Picard's lecture and the banquet in Ten Forward. Among these individuals were McFarland, Switzer and Klarc-Tarn-Droth. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8. The two last pictured actors were played by background actors with the last names R. Bruce and .|John Copage's costume was previously worn by Rudolph Willrich as Reittan Grax in the episode and his sash by Nancy Parsons as Marouk in the episode , the robe of the second to last pictured actor was previously worn by Nehemiah Persoff as Palor Toff in the episode , and the suit of the last pictured actor was previously worn by Craig Richard Nelson as Krag in the episode .|The Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives the name Van Orton to the council member played by David B. Maccabee. His face was digitally altered on the card.}} File:Federation archaeology council member 1.jpg|''Played by Kelly Burris'' File:Federation archaeology council member 2.jpg|''Played by John Copage'' File:Federation archaeology council member 3.jpg|''Played by Betty Matsushita'' File:Federation archaeology council member 4.jpg|''Played by '' File:Federation archaeology council member 5.jpg|''Played by David B. Maccabee'' File:Federation archaeology council member 6.jpg| File:Federation archaeology council member 7.jpg| Frazier's family Grandfather The grandfather of Riley Frazier was a Human male who often picked bluebonnet flowers together with his granddaughter when she was a child during the early half of 24th century. He carried a walking stick. ( ) Mother The mother of Riley Frazier was a Human female was known for her famous Texas barbecue. After Riley was freed from the Borg Collective, she had recurring dreams of her mother's barbecue. ( ) }} Galen's children As of 2369, none of the children of archaeologist Richard Galen had followed in their father's footsteps, prompting him to consider Jean-Luc Picard to be like a son. ( ) Gilmore's nephew This boy was the nephew of Marla Gilmore. AS of 2375, he was a teenager. She hadn't seen him since he was Naomi Wildman's current age and doubted she'd recognize him now. Chakotay assured her she'd see him again. ( ) |According to the short story "Bottomless", his name was Aidan.}} Guides These two guides accompanied Kolopak, Chakotay, and Antonio on an expedition into the Central American rainforest to find the descendants of the Rubber Tree People in 2344. ( ) Haftel's children The children of Anthony Haftel were brought up by Data when the Admiral questioned Data's ability to raise his own "child", Lal, in 2367. While in discussion with Jean-Luc Picard on the topic of parenting, Data inquired if Haftel had any children, before bringing up the point, "I am forced to wonder how much experience he had as a parent when his first child was born." ( ) }} Harkins' cousin Peter Harkins' cousin owned a beach house in Malaysia. In 2377, he assured Reginald Barclay that she'd be happy to lend it to him, but Barclay declined the offer. ( ) }} Harren's mother Mortimer Harren's mother never called him "Mortimer". He mentioned this in 2376 after Kathryn Janeway, asking if he wanted something to eat, used his first name. ( ) }} Hickman's family Paul Hickman was married with two children. ( ) }} Hutchinson's parents As of 2369, Calvin Hutchinson had not forgiven his parents for naming him "Calvin", which he considered a terrible name. ( ) }} Ilario's siblings This family of Hector Ilario included at least five siblings, brothers and sisters - two of one kind and three of the other. ( ) }} Institute patients' parents The parents of , Lauren, Patrick, and Sarina Douglas were forced to admit that they had broken the law against having DNA resequencing so that their children could be treated for the side effects they suffered from. When Julian Bashir discussed this with the crew of Deep Space 9, Benjamin Sisko suggested they might have waited too long to do something. Bashir later questioned why they should be excluded for the crimes of their parents. ( ) }} Ishikawa's grandmother This woman was the grandmother of Keiko Ishikawa, the future Mrs. Keiko O'Brien. As a child, Keiko helped her grandmother, whom she called obachan bringing and placing fresh water for her ink brush on a table. Her grandmother painted pictures of Japanese brush writing and calligraphy. In 2368 Keiko remembered her grandmother and experienced flashbacks during a telepathic memory retrieval by the Ullian researcher Tarmin. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8, as part of the second unit inserts shooting team. The call sheet listed her as "P.D. Woman", p.d. for photo double.}} Janeway's family Grandfather(s) Kathryn Janeway's grandfather used to make Kathryn Welsh rarebit when she was a child. Quinn revealed this fact to Janeway after preparing it for her as a thank you for freeing him from his imprisonment. ( ) Later, during a Devore inspection of in 2375, Kashyk observed an old microscope in Janeway's ready room, which he found "remarkable." Janeway explained that it was from about six hundred years old, or Earth's 18th century, and a gift given to her by her grandfather when she was a child. ( ) }} Grandmother Kathryn Janeway's grandmother used to make vegetable biryani. In 2375, Kathryn programmed her replicator to create the same dish. ( ) }} Mother , who died sometime prior to 2358. An alien posing as his ghost said that he had gone back after his death to see her and his daughters. ( ) She was still alive in 2378. ( ) |The novel Mosaic gives her the name .}} Sister Kathryn Janeway's sister, and daughter to vice admiral Janeway, helped Kathryn "deal with the real world" after the death of their father. She was who Kathryn would turn to when she would wake up and feel that their father was in the room with her. ( ) She was the artist in the family, while Kathryn was the scientist. ( ) |The novel Mosaic states that her name is Phoebe, and that she is four years younger than Kathryn.|In the second novel in the String Theory trilogy, a Nacene attempts to infiltrate the crew by altering their memories to create the illusion that she is Phoebe Janeway, who accompanied Voyager on its first mission to do a portrait of the Badlands and was caught in the transfer to the Delta Quadrant. However, although she is able to alter the memories and even computer logs of the crew, her deception is exposed as she cannot alter the memories or perceptions of Naomi Wildman or Harry Kim due to their origin from the duplicate ship ( ) and she was required to activate a back-up module of the original EMH as The Doctor was too sophisticated for her to be comfortable 'reprogramming' him.}} Jaresh-Inyo's advisors In 2372, during a blackout on Earth, Federation President Jaresh-Inyo consulted with these five Human advisors, when he was interrupted by Benjamin Sisko, Odo, and Admiral Leyton who beamed into his office. ( ) Jellico's son This child was Edward Jellico's son. In 2369, he gave his father a drawing of what the captain presumed was an elephant. ( ) Jurati's dad Dr. Agnes Jurati lived with her father for an unknown period of time. Her father liked to read antique paper books, though Jurati would often try talking to him whenever he was trying to read. ( ) K'Ehleyr's mother This Human female was in a romantic relationship with a Klingon male. Their child was K'Ehleyr. K'Ehleyr believed she had inherited her mother's sense of humor, which had gotten her into trouble. Her mother was deceased by 2365. ( ) }} Lefler's parents The parents of Starfleet officer Robin Lefler were plasma specialists. The family lived in a certain sector, where the parents' expertise was needed and they traveled from base to base. ( ) |It is not stated in the episode if they were Starfleet or civilian.}} Lil's dad Lil's dad was employed as a quality systems supervisor at the Mars Orbital Facility in 2385. ( ) Maryl's family Mother This woman was Maryl's mother. Sometime before 2375, Maryl pleaded with her mother not to leave her with the scary Borg. That year, while attempting to stabilise Seven of Nine's neural pattern via a mind meld, Tuvok saw and heard Maryl crying for her mother. ( ) }} Twelve brothers These brothers were the brothers of Maryl. Nine of them were older than her and three were younger. One of them studied "too much", in Maryl's opinion. They often played Kadis-kot together. In 2375, Seven of Nine told Naomi Wildman about them while manifesting Maryl's personality under the influence of the vinculum. ( ) }} Medical big shot This male was a senior official from the Federation Medical Council who announced the winner of the Federation's prestigious Carrington Award in 2371, Dr. Henri Roget. ( ) Norkova personnel Nova Squadron parents Four parents of members of the Nova Squadron attended the hearings held by Superintendent . Two of them previously attended a briefing that followed the accidental death of cadet Joshua Albert in 2368. ( ) File:Nova Squadron parent 1.jpg|''Played by Jacquelyn Masche'' File:Nova Squadron parent 2.jpg File:Nova Squadron parent 3.jpg File:Nova Squadron parent 4.jpg O'Brien's family Brothers When Constable Odo is questioning Quark at an airlock with Chief O'Brien, Quark asks whether he has a Brother, to which he replies that he has two. He further mentions that saying goodbye to them when he left for Starfleet put a tear to his eye. ( ) }} Cousin While listening in 2374 to a stranded Lisa Cusak speak of her family and her home in 2371, Miles O'Brien was reminded of his cousin. ( ) }} Mother Miles O'Brien's mother was Michael O'Brien's first wife, and mother of two other sons. She died in 2368. In 2370, when O'Brien was replaced by an Paradan replicant of , who included all his memories, this fact was known to all the crew aboard Deep Space 9 except "O'Brien" himself. During this time, he was given a physical by Doctor Julian Bashir, who, during the physical, he tested the memory of "O'Brien" by inquiring about the health of his mother and father. "O'Brien" reminded Bashir that the doctor knew his mother had died two years prior. ( ) Later in 2373, during Kira Nerys' pregnancy, where she carried the son of Miles and Keiko, Miles often gave Nerys foot massages. Nerys inquired about Miles' proficiency in the matter, and he described it as "an O'Brien survival technique," explaining, "my mother hated being pregnant. My father's massages were the only thing that kept her from killing everyone." While Miles' noted that his mother didn't "curse in Bajoran" she was known to "use what she liked to call 'descriptive phrases. " When Keiko was later trying to convince Miles that he was not pressing hard enough, and he duly increased his efforts, Nerys called him "a sadist" and asked if his father was "this cruel to your mother?" Miles explained that he was "worse" and that he would "swear sometimes you could hear her scream halfway across Ireland," adding that "our neighbors didn't know whether to be worried or titillated." ( ) |O'Brien's mother's name is given as Megan in Force and Motion.}} Stepmother The second wife of Michael O'Brien was married to her husband in early 2369, a year after the death of O'Brien's first wife. In 2370, when O'Brien was replaced by an Paradan replicant of , who included all his memories, this fact was known to all the crew aboard Deep Space 9 except "O'Brien" himself. During this time, he was given a physical by Doctor Julian Bashir feigned recalling that O'Brien's mother had died to test the memory of "O'Brien", to which, "O'Brien" reminded Bashir about the time he told him about his dad remarrying last spring, and him "blathering on about this woman I've never met..." ( ) }} Outpost scientists These two Federation scientists were stationed on a Federation outpost in 2366. They were hit by several phaser blasts and were lying in a closed room following a raid by a group of Acamarian Gatherers. An away team from the Enterprise-D found them and they were beamed directly to sickbay, where Doctor Beverly Crusher treated their injuries. ( ) Penthara IV inhabitants Picard's vineyard workers These vineyard workers were employed by Robert Picard at his vineyards in La Barre, France on Earth in 2367 when his brother Jean-Luc Picard visited the Picard family home following his regeneration from the Borg assimilation. ( ) File:Vineyard worker 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Vineyard worker 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vineyard worker 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vineyard workers 1.jpg|''Played by two unknown performers'' File:Vineyard workers 2.jpg|''Played by four unknown performers'' Quadra Sigma III inhabitants Qualor II bar patron Risa visitors New Essentialists These two Essentials were followers of Pascal Fullerton, chairman of the New Essentialists movement, an organization dedicated to "restoring the moral traditions" of the Federation. They accompanied him to Risa for a rally. ( ) Tourists These tourists vacationed on Risa in 2366 while Jean-Luc Picard was also on the planet for shore leave. They were entertained and cared for by Risian employees at the resort. ( ) File:Human tourist on Risa 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human tourist on Risa 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human tourist on Risa 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human tourist on Risa 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human tourist on Risa 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human tourist on Risa 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human tourist on Risa 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human tourist on Risa 8, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human tourist on Risa 9, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human tourists on Risa, 2366.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Rishon Uxbridge's family This family of Rishon Uxbridge owned a music box for generations. The parents of Rishon were with her when she first met and later proposed marriage to Kevin Uxbridge. They were traveling by ship at sea. Initially, her parents did not like Kevin, not liking his "hanging around" their daughter. ( ) }} Romulan conference guests These Humans attended the conference on Romulus in 2375 and were chatting with Romulans. ( ) where it was worn by Alsia.}} File:Human conference guest 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Human conference guest 2 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human conference guest 3 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Rossa's grandfather This man was the grandfather of Jeremiah Rossa. In 2367, Connaught Rossa assured Jeremiah that he and she would welcome and love him. ( ) }} Samuels' daughters The daughters of William and Louise Samuels, aged 14 and 12 as of 2370, were raised on his land. In a recorded confession for his part in destroying the Bok'Nor, he apologized to them and said he loved them. ( ) }} San Franscisco inhabitants Inhabitants of San Francisco were in streets when Harry Kim was placed in an alternate timeline where he was never assigned to . ( ) File:San Francisco inhabitant 1.jpg|''Played by Kevin Finister'' File:San Francisco inhabitant 2.jpg|''Played by Irving Ross'' File:San Francisco streets.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Satie's elder brothers These brothers were the sons of Aaron Satie and brother to Norah Satie. The children would debate each other around the dinner table while their father refereed, using a stopwatch to teach them brevity, not allowing them to leave until they had examined the issue thoroughly. They usually lost to Norah, something Aaron enjoyed. In 2367, Norah related this to Jean-Luc Picard, who correctly guessed that she had "trounced" them. ( ) }} Scientist This Federation scientist led an engineering team that discovered ancient artifacts in a cave in San Francisco in 2368. He showed Picard and Data artifacts that he had dated as late 19th century. These included a Colt pistol, a watch, and bifocals. He believed that he found evidence of an alien presence on Earth in 19th century San Francisco. The cave contained triolic waves that only the shapeshifting Devidians were known to use. He also showed them the last artifact, which was Data's head. ( ) Sisko's family Brothers Benjamin Sisko's brothers were the sons of Joseph Sisko, the brothers of Judith Sisko and the half-brothers of Benjamin Sisko. When they were younger, the Sisko brothers cultivated the vegetables for use in the family restaurant. ( ) |According to the novel Rough Beasts of Empire their names are Aaron and Samuel.}} Second child Kasidy Yates-Sisko was pregnant with Benjamin Sisko's second child in 2375. ( ) |The DS9 relaunch books revealed the child to be a daughter named Rebecca Jae Sisko. According to the short story "The Dreamer and the Dream", the child is a boy named Jonathan.}} Stepmother Sisko's stepmother was Mrs. Sisko, the second wife of Joseph Sisko, mother to Judith and two boys, and step-mother to Benjamin Sisko. She met and married Joseph Sisko in the 2330s. They agreed that, instead of telling Ben what had happened to his biological mother, she would pretend to be his biological mother. She ultimately kept that secret for the rest of her life. Soon after marrying Joseph Sisko, she had children with him: Judith and two boys. ( ) |Her name was also Rebecca.}} Sisko's Creole Kitchen visitors Spectators These '''Human civilians' witnessed the homecoming of the in 2394 in an alternate timeline from a point near the San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge. Admiral Kathryn Janeway watched the television story ten years later in her apartment.'' ( ) Stubbs' mother Upon observing the closeness of Wesley Crusher and his mother Beverly, Doctor Paul Stubbs told them he wouldn't want his mother flying through space with him, as she was, in his words, "a formidable woman, too. A woman of letters. A great critic." This information was found in Stubbs' biography. ( ) }} Tarses' mother Simon Tarses' mother, according to Simon, would have been happy to see him become a Starfleet officer. He mentioned this when explaining to Jean-Luc Picard that despite this, he did not wish to spend four years sitting in a classroom. In addition to Simon, she had at least one additional son. ( ) }} The "37's" In 1937, these four people along with Amelia Earhart, Fred Noonan, Jack Hayes, and Nogami, were some of the three hundred Humans abducted from Earth and taken to an unnamed class L planet in the Delta Quadrant by the Briori to work as their slaves. These eight people remained in cryostasis in a cryostasis chamber a hundred feet under the surface of the planet until 2371 when an away team from Voyager woke them up. Known as "the 37's", the ancestors of a Human group living on the planet, they decided to stay with their descendants in a settlement on the planet. ( ) }} File:Female 37 1.jpg|Indian woman Played by Rita Dail File:Male 37 1.jpg|Scandinavian fisherman Played by Dan Lambirth File:Female 37 2.jpg|Irish woman Played by Emily Hall File:Male 37 2.jpg|Irish man Played by Peter Johnson The 37's descendant This descendant took part in a skirmish with an away team from the on a planet in the Delta Quadrant in 2371 along with John Evansville and Karyn Berlin. He believed that they were Briori, aliens who had abducted his ancestors in the year 1937. He was shot by Kathryn Janeway from behind. ( ) }} Torres' grandparents The grandmother of B'Elanna, Michael, Dean, and Elizabeth Torres, was the mother of John and Carl Torres. ( ) When John spoke with Carl, during the mid-2350s, about his relationship with his wife Miral, he confessed how "Mom and Dad always turn out to be right," adding how "Mom warned me not to marry Miral." This came as a surprise to Carl, who always thought that "Mom loved Miral," to which John agreed with, but added "But she never thought I had the to live with a Klingon." ( ) }} Trade Agreements Conference attendees These officials attended the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366 and the following banquet in Ten Forward aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) .}} File:Trade agreements conference attendee 1.jpg|''Played by Shana Ann Golden'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Troi-Riker wedding guests Several Human wedding guests attended the ceremony of Deanna Troi and William T. Riker in Alaska on Earth in 2379. ( ) episode and was [[Fashion#"The dress"|re-used in several Star Trek films and episodes]]. It was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Wedding guest 1, 2379.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Ventax II scientists These three scientists were stationed at the Federation science station on Ventax II in 2367 under the command of Dr. Howard Clark. When the Ventaxian citizens learned that their mythical figure Ardra returned riots occurred and a few citizens attacked the science station. They held the scientists hostages and only Dr. Clark was beamed aboard the Enterprise-D. Later they were set free at order of . ( ) File:Ventax II scientist 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ventax II scientist 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ventax II scientist 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Volan III inhabitants Yates' family Yates' brothers These were the brothers of Kasidy Yates-Sisko. Her youngest brother was a colonist on the planet Cestus III in the 2370s and, in 2371, became a member of the baseball team Pike City Pioneers. During a game, he tore a ligament sliding into second. He later sent his sister a transmission of the game between his team and the Cestus Comets, which was later viewed by her and her boyfriend Benjamin Sisko on Deep Space 9. In the next year, Yates' brother promised to get a seat in the dugout for Benjamin Sisko if he ever got out to Cestus III. ( ) |In tie-in fiction, Kasidy's brother is called Kornelius.}} Yates' father This was the father of Kasidy Yates-Sisko. He used to tell her, "If you're going to do something, do it right." He was deceased by 2374. ( ) }} Yates' mother This was the mother of Kasidy Yates-Sisko. According to her daughter, she would have preferred if Kasidy was married by a . ( ) }} See also * Unnamed mirror universe inhabitants * Maquis personnel de:Weitere Menschen (24. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (24ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Mensen (24e eeuw) Humans (24th century) Humans